La inocencia que perdí
by AshuraDemon
Summary: Aoyagi Ritsuka está creciendo y aunque no tiene claro que pasa con su hermano Seime, ni con Soubi, su combatiente, pasará por una situación incómoda para convertirse en adulto. Créditos tanto de la trama original como de la imagen a sus respectivos autores.
1. Conociendo el placer

Han pasado dos años desde que Soubi y Ritsuka se conocieron y aún no resuelven el misterio que envuelve a Seime.

El pequeño pelinegro se queda ahora en casa del rubio, puesto que su madre ha enloquecido conforme los meses pasaban.

Son cerca de las 8 pm, el sol ya se ha ocultado y en la pequeña sala, sobre el sillón rojo Loveless se encuentra sentado pensativo con un vaso de leche entre sus manos.

Soubi en la cocina se sirve café en una taza azul claro y va hacia la sala para tomar asiento junto a su Sacrificio.

-Ritsuka, tus orejas - deja la taza en la mesa frente a ellos- pronto serán mías -dice acariciandólas suavemente.

-¿De que hablas Soubi? -algo molesto se vuelve hacia el rubio - ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

-Aún eres joven, pero no demasiado como para no amarte -el Combatiente se acerca más al chico.

-¡Soubi!, ¿qué estás diciendo?, ¿por qué de repente te portas así?...yo -Ritsuka se sonroja levemente - yo no entiendo que quieres decir con eso...

-No es malo que aún seas un "niño" pero -Soubi sopla en el cuello de Ritsuka y lo roza levemente con sus delgados labios -tus orejas, tu cuerpo y todo tu ser serán míos...

-¡Espera!, ¡yo no vine contigo para eso! -el menor forcejea en vano pues el combatiente ha logrado recostarlo en el sofá

-No tengas miedo, te prometo no lastimarte y hacer todo porque tu también la pases bien -los ojos azules del rubio miran directamente a Ritsuka, no parece estar bromeando como suele hacerlo para molestar a su joven Sacrificio...

-¿A qué quieres llegar?, ¡Idiota!, ¡Suéltame! -la mirada de Ritsuka evita la de su compañero, algo no anda bien y lo sabe, usualmente Soubi se controla en sus chistes pero esta situación parece que no lo es.

-Quiero...-Soubi se acerca al oído del pelinegro y repega ligeramente su cuerpo sobre el pequeño Ritsuka quién tiene su corazón al mil por hora pues los latidos son percibidos por su acosador - tu virginidad...

-¡Soubi!, ¡dejáte de bromas! -el chico siguió retorciéndose para alejar al rubio pero sólo consiguió caer del sillón y alejarse hacia el estudio donde pintaba el acosador.

-Ritsuka, ¿qué pasa?, no negarás que tu también lo deseas... -Soubi se levantó y camino para alcanzar al pequeño.

-¡No!, yo no quiero..aún soy un niño, ¿sabes?, tu eres el adulto aquí, deberías pensar más las cosas, no me gusta que des por hecho cosas de mi sin haberme preguntado antes -desvía la mirada.

-Ritsuka, yo te amo -el joven alto sonrió como solía hacerlo al decir tales palabras - y quiero que seas mío, tu corazón y todo tu ser...que sólo me ames a mí, -se acercaba más al pelinegro que estaba junto a un caballete que sostenía una pintura de mariposas púrpuras y azules las cuales había pintado Soubi hace no más de una semana para una exposición de su arte en la universidad luego de titularse.

-Tsk...-Ritsuka dejó de dar paso hacia atrás para alejarse del rubio cuando notó que por única ocasión parecía sincero en sus palabras, incluso su tono de voz era más suave de lo usual y su aspecto parecía más de niño necesitado de cariño que de adulto a punto de tomar la inocencia de un menor.

-Quiero que sólo pienses en mi, que dejes todo lo demás fuera de tu mente -el mayor no tardó mucho en abrazar a Ritsuka quien estaba temblando levemente - que seas para mí como yo lo soy de ti -alejo un poco al pequeño para mirar sus ojos que se encontraban algo llorosos y sus orejas agachadas, como gatito asustado y con mejillas completamente rojas.

-Soubi...sólo soy un mocoso...deja de decir cosas vergonzosas -apenas terminó y un cálido beso selló la frase. No opuso resistencia, ya estaba acostumbrado y confiaba en que fuera honesto su Combatiente en esa declaración,era lo único que le quedaba en el mundo, ya no contaba más a su madre, cualquier día recibiría la noticia de que se suicidó por sus alucinaciones o por Seime quien le daba pastillas y enloquecía más a la pobre mujer con sus juegos psicológicos.

El Combatiente decidió callar al chico con un beso ya que notó que éste tenía muchas cosas que decir, pero sólo se confundiría más y recordaría a su anterior Sacrificio que tanto daño le causó a su pequeño hermano, a su madre y a él mismo. Los besos continuan un poco más intensos y en descenso al tiempo que las grandes manos del rubio se introducen muy lentamente debajo de la camisa holgada en tono lila que Ritsuka portaba como pijama.

-Sou...bi - el joven de ojos violetas ya no oponía resistencia, las palabras sinceras de Soubi resonaban en su cabeza y lo hacían feliz de verdad, quizás al fin se había decidido por actuar sin ser orden de su hermano mayor, quizás ya lo veía como Ritsuka, como Aoyagi Ritsuka, no como el hermano menor de Seime, quizás en verdad se había enamorado de él...quizás sería la primer persona que le amara sinceramente por lo que era y no por lo que creían que es...

El muchacho alto se sentó en el pequeño banquito de madera donde solía estar para trabajar en sus pinturas, y frente a él guió a Ritsuka que no sabía exactamente que planeaba.

Soubi bajo sus manos tibias hasta el resorte del pantalón que usaba su Sacrificio y tiró de ellos para dejar a la vista su ropa interior blanca tipo bóxer.

-¿Q-qué crees que haces Soubi? -Ritsuka reaccionó algo tarde para detener las manos del rubio, su cara ardía y la pena no le dejaba decir más, la piel se le había erizado desde aquellos profundos besos y el dulce tacto de sus manos lo había relajado un poco, le había cruzado por la mente el dejarse llevar por el desconocido placer a manos de alguien experimentado pero, sin saber que haría después o como debía comportarse, la pena y nervios se lo comían vivo: - ¡no quiero!, ¡no quiero que sea así, aquí...ahora!

-Sólo te demostraré cuanto te amo Ritsuka, eres mi pequeño pero desde ahora sabrás más del mundo adulto -Soubi trazaba las curvas de las piernas del pelinegro con sus dedos al soltarse de sus pequeñas manos que lo habían querido detener de bajar su pants azul marino momentos antes.

-¡No quiero!, ¡aún soy muy chico para esto! -Ritsuka trataba de estirar su camisa lila para cubrir su ropa interior- ¡aún no he madurado para poder perder mis orejas! -quiso alejarse de Soubi pero sus pantalones que reposaban en sus tobillos entorpecieron sus paso dando tiempo suficiente para que su Combatiente se pusiera de pie y lo cargara en brazos para salir ambos del estudio y dejarlo de nuevo en el sofá rojo.

-Con esto madurarás mucho mi pequeño Ritsuka...sólo deja que te amé y te haga crecer...-el rubio admira un poco al Sacrificio sonrojado casi al tono del mueble donde se encuentra recostado, con su expresión entre molestia y curiosidad, ojos cristalizados y cubriendo con sus manos sus calzoncillos, para intentar relajarlo y que noté que no es el único que estará "expuesto" le da la espalda y desabrocha rápidamente su camisa verde para luego deshacerse de ella botándola por los aires.

-¡Soubi, te ordeno que...!- el chico no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando su Combatiente colocó en su boca un pañuelo con el que tenía sujetado su largo cabello, dejándolo así sin posibilidad de hablar o quejarse, entonces procedió el mayor a recostarse sobre el pelinegro, con cuidado y sin dejar todo su peso sobre éste para no lastimarlo.

*Pensamientos de Ritsuka:

-Soubi, no quiero que esto pase así, no contigo, detente...

*Realidad:

Ritsuka hacia ademanes para detener a Soubi pero éste no cedía, para inmovilizarlo un poco, pone un poco más de su propio peso sobre su futuro uke y con una de sus manos toca como si buscara algo sobre el bóxers blanco del pequeño.

El pelinegro se exalta, nunca lo habían tocado en sus 14 años de vida, no de esa forma con tan clara intensión, quería huir, estaba molesto además con Soubi que seguramente había planeado todo, incluso trato de golpearlo pero por el peso sobre él no se libraría fácilmente ni haría nada que Soubi no quisiera.

-Ritsuka -el rubio continuo su exploración de forma delicada, miraba atento las expresiones que iba teniendo el menor, el sonrojo cada vez mayor, y el sudor en su frente, además de sus tiernos intentos de liberarse, -sólo relájate, te haré sentir bien...- susurró más para si mismo que para el chico que lo miraba con algo de enojo pero mucha vergÜenza por sus respuestas físicas, era la primera persona que exploraba su cuerpo, específicamente en un sentido sexual y aunque anteriormente de su boca habían salido las declaraciones de no tener interés en perder sus orejas, su cuerpo era honesto y su mente se iba aclarando; estaba asustado pero no quería que Soubi se detuviera, se sentía extrañamente bien, la manos de su Combatiente que tantas veces lo protegió del enemigo y le atrajo para robar su primer beso, ahora tomarían algo más.

La mano del rubio se cuela dentro del bóxer del joven pelinegro encontrándose así con su miembro, recién erecto como era de esperarse de un adolescente sano que había sido estimulado correctamente.

-Lo siento si es de esta forma Ritsuka...-Soubi continuaba con su trabajo ahora acariciando al miembro de su joven Sacrificio, en movimientos leves desde la base a la punta, pero que aumentaron de velocidad al escuchar gemidos de placer que el pelinegro no podía contener a pesar del pañuelo en su boca, el placer que nunca había sentido ahora se le presentaba apoderándose de todo, era algo indescriptible para Ritsuka, era su entrada al mundo adulto, ese placer era el que llevaba a las personas a perder sus orejas, las atenciones de Soubi no sólo se centraron en su miembro sino en todo el cuerpo del pequeño, deslizaba su mano libre por sus delgadas piernas, por su estomago, su pecho, y al notar que no se resistía más, desató el pañuelo de su boca.

-Sou...Soubi...-Ritsuka respiraba ahora por su boca ya que sentía que necesitaba tomar más y más aire para calmar a su corazón que parecía estallar, sin embargo, lo que estalló como tal no fue eso.

-Te amo Ritsuka -diciendo esto Soubi continuó con los últimos movimientos dando placer al joven y sintió como enseguida un líquido cálido mojaba su mano.

-...

-Eso,...ha sido rápido...-el rubio llevaba su mano para mirar un poco lo que había en ella y conocer el sabor del semen de su Sacrificio.

-Eres...de lo peor...-las palabras entrecortadas del pelinegro hicieron que Soubi mirará con mayor atención al chico.

Tenía sus manos cubriendo su rostro, pero un par de lágrimas habían escapado y eran visibles para el Combatiente.

-¿Te he lastimado? -ahora empezaba a preocuparse el rubio, no esperaba esa reacción, se retiro de encima del menor y éste no hizo más que con una de sus manos bajar su camisa para cubrir la evidencia de que, había eyaculado.

-Sólo,...déjame ya...no quiero que sigas, has ido...-hizo una pausa y prosiguió a pesar de que sus sollozos aumentaban -tu y yo...esto...no es más que un juego para ti, ¿no es así? -ahora sí, rompiendo en llanto Ritsuka miró a Soubi con más que ira, más que enojo, parecía una expresión de decepción...


	2. Confíe en ti

Las palabras no fluyeron en Ritsuka, estaba aún temblando por el shock que dejó ese primer encuentro pasional con su combatiente. Los días desde que se fue a vivir con Soubi tras sus pesadillas y sensación de ser observado lograron calmarse sólo así pero en esta noche fría como las manos del rubio, no lograría dormir con esa paz y seguridad que hacía unos meses le abrigó y protegió de la terrible soledad que lo aniquilaba tanto o más que su pobre madre.  
Soubi sabía cuán difícil era Ritsuka para acceder a tener cierta cercanía, se mostraba renuente aunque menos en estos últimos días y a pesar de que creyó que hoy era una buena oportunidad de avanzar notó por las lágrimas del pelinegro que quizás se había excedido.  
-Ritsuka...yo...-habló el mayor mientras se levantaba un poco dejando que la asfixiante cercanía se rompiera.  
-Eres...de lo peor...-con una de sus manos el menor se quitó con brusquedad las pequeñas lágrimas que se posaron sobre sus mejillas rojas y en un rápido movimiento empujó a Soubi para inmediatamente escabullirse hacia el baño que estaba en el segundo piso. Los pasos del pelinegro resonaron con fuerza en el silencio incómodo de un faje fallido.  
El crucir de los peldaños de madera zumbaba como su corazón... aún sentía la mano del combatiente en su miembro, sentía como le acarició sin pena, suave al inicio y más rápido a los pocos segundos...se sentía caliente en general pero más en esa zona. Quería llegar ya a la bañera y zambullirse en agua fría; dolorosamente para él, no creía correcto perder sus orejas tan jóven y menos con Soubi quién había prometido no tocarlo hasta que fuera mayor el día que acordarom vivir juntos.  
*Pensamientos de Ritsuka al llegar al baño:  
-¿Por qué Soubi?... habías prometido no hacerme nada...pero tú...incluso me perseguiste por toda la casa... me acorralaste...me...  
Sus pensamientos se pausaron al instante en que recordó que no traía máz que su playera grande, le sorprendió que su masculinidad se estaba despertando una vez más por lo que presuroso colocó el seguro a la puerta. Temía que el rubio volviera para seguir esta fantasía perversa de hacerlo suyo... aunque una parte de sí comenzaba a despertar cierto interés por el tema no deseaba experimentarlo sin estar seguro de los sentimientos que había de por medio...  
-No importa qué, yo no haré cosas de adultos hasta estar seguro de que sea por eso que llaman amor...no sé qué es exactamente aún...pero seguro es por que soy muy jóven aún; me niego a ser como el resto de adultos, me niego a aceptar ser "alguien sin amor" -concluyendo su monólogo, el chico se abrazó a si mismo con fuerza y rompió a llorar. A llorar como hace rato no lo hacía y es que los sentimientos de los que no estaba seguro no eran los suyos precisamente. La incertidumbre le ahogaba una vez más con una fuerza que no le dejaba ser el vencedor. Creía que yéndose lejos de su mamá ya no tendría el temor de no saber que pasaría al día siguiente, creía que sus días de no tener ni un poco de calma se acabarían pues no entendía si ella le quería o no. A veces le trataba con cariño y ternura, le prometía nunca dejarlo de querer pues era su único hijo vivo, tal vez lo decía de verdad o tal vez no ya que en un tiempo posterior le estaría gritando y pegando por no ser su Ritsuka, por arruinar su vida y hacerla volverse loca de la tristeza de haber perdido dos hijos; Seime y ahora su pequeño Ritsuka.  
Era cierto pues que ella parecía peor día con día, su mirada ausente sólo se encendía con la ira y dolor al ver los ojos lilas del pequeño pelinegro tratando de ayudarla o simplemente recibiendo las agresiones físicas e insultos con la esperanza de que ella lograra sentirse mejor. Ningúno de sus sacrificios en forma de moretones, cortes en varias partes del cuerpo y desprecios le había ayudado a ningúno de los dos, cosa por la que el irse de casa y evitarle la vergüenza a su madre de ver a diario a un "impostor" pretendiendo ser su hijo fue lo más sano.


	3. Odio

Ritsuka se encerró en su habitación luego de las insinuaciones y abuso de Soubi, era triste comprobar lo que _breathless_ le había dicho, Soubi quizás sí era un mentiroso y además de ocultarle información vital sobre Seime ahora se presentaban de forma más clara sus intensiones. ¿Debería de tomar la invitación a entrar a las 7 Lunas para saber que pasaba con su hermano?  
No eran precisamente más honestos que Soubi ya que por algo él egresó de ese sitio pero al menos en las cosas importantes le habían respondido grandes dudas como que seguía vivo, que traicionó a la escuela y habían mandado asesinarlo sin conseguirlo.

Ritsuka ya no se sentía tan seguro con el rubio, más que nada por su comportamiento extraño insinuando cosas sexuales; y no era únicamente este día, días atrás estaba algo tensa su situación; cuando se duchaban el rubio insistía en bañarlo, en deslizar sus frías manos enjabonadas por la delicada y pálida piel del menor. Cuando desayunaban también llegaba Soubi por sorpresa y se aferraba por la espalda a Ritsuka al tiempo que susurraba cínico como siempre un gélido "te amo".

Tratándo de calmarse y limpiar sus lágrimas luego de poner el seguro a la puerta de su habitación, Ritsuka se dirigió a su cama y recostó boca a bajo hundiendo su rostro en la almohada junto con sus pensamientos sobre Soubi.

En los pensamientos de Ritsuka:

-¿Es cierto que sólo me quieres para eso Soubi?, ¿acaso no significo más que un simple acto corporal? ¿en serio no haz logrado olvidar a Seime incluso si él te dejó por alguien más?

Sus manos estrujaban la suave superficie y más gotas de tristeza brotaban sin parar siendo sólo detenidas por la absorsión de la tela.

-¿No significo nada lo suficientemente importante como para que tú me digas la verdad que necesito saber sobre mi hermano?

-El recuerdo del fétido olor en su salón de clases y los susurros aterrados de sus compañeros le invadieron repentinamente, lo dolorosa que fue esa etapa de su vida tanto académica como personal ya que a raíz de su fractura psicológica su madre había también comenzado con los ataques de ira y violencia contra de él. Todo su mundo cambió tanto y para mal que comenzaba a nacer un sentimiento distinto ahora que lo miraba un par de años después. Quizás ahora pasaba de tristeza, incertidumbre y nostalgia a algo más oscuro, algo más pesado que le provocaba ardor en el pecho y una fuerza desconocida para él...ahora iniciaba su camino con rencor y un peligroso coqueteo de odio hacia la verdad sobre Seime.

Todo esto fue interrumpido por un sonido un poco molesto y agudo, sus nuevas emociones fueron cortadas de tajo por la vibración de su móvil que anunciaba una llamada entrante, número conocido, para su sorpresa era el número de casa, cosa muy rara, su madre no se había tomado nunca la molestia desde que se fue de la casa de llamarle o mandar algún mensaje para saber si estaba bien o con quien estaba ya que para ella él jamás sería su Ritsuka de años atrás.

Con la mano temblorosa aceptó la llamada y una voz conocida le paralizó entero todo el cuerpo.

-Ritsuka...¿cómo has estado todo este tiempo?

-Mmm, ¿Es tanta tu sorpresa que no puedes ni hablar con tu querido hermano?


	4. Camino hacia la verdad

Esa voz que antaño fue dulce y protectora para el pelinegro ahora sonaba como un seco viento de otoño; ¿estaba en alguna especie de sueño-pesadilla y por ello se había podido comunicar con un muerto?

No, esto era real... Seime lo estaba saludando desde la otra línea tan normal como si apenas ayer hubiese hablado con el menor...Lo supo porque se había puesto de pie ya que estando sobre la cama la sensación de suavidad le engañaba haciendole creer que efectivamente soñaba.

-Creí que me echarías de menos y tendrías muchas cosas que decirme Ritsuka. -Comentó el mayor con falsa tristeza.

-Se-Seime...-el pequeño estaba esperando a que las lágrimas le ayudaran a huir de una conversación que no quería tener pero algo no era lo que creía, no sentía ese mismo dolor de hace más de 3 años cuando le hicieron creer que su único apoyo y familia verdadera había perecido de forma horrible a manos de quién sabe quien.  
Esto era una locura, no existía en ese instante palabras para describir que era lo que sentía exactamente, todo era una mezcla de confusión... ya no sabía que creer o que reflexionar para llegar a una respuesta. ¿Acaso no soñó con hablar una vez más con su amado hermano? ¿por qué no era feliz entonces si ya lo estaba oyendo? ¿por qué no era feliz si estaba vivo? ¿era acaso que ya no lo quería? ¿no era su oportunidad para aclarar todo y reunirse nuevamente?

Como mariposas revoloteaban tantas ideas en la mente de Ritsuka que era presa de un entumecimiento corporal tal que muy a su pesar le impidió dar voz a sus preguntas para ese que decía ser Seime...

-Seguro estas sorprendido, ¿tienes dudas que sea yo querido Ritsuka? ¿tienes miedo? ¿me extrañas? -su tono se tornó algo impaciente atacando de a poco entre cada frase, hizo una pausa de pronto y su respiración se agito repentinamente -¿cómo esta mamá?...¿ya le devolviste a su Ritsuka?...

Esa última interrogante fue como si inyectara veneno en el menor... Fue como si le diera razón a su madre...es como si estuviese de acuerdo con que Ritsuka de ahora no era nada más allá de un impostor, de un farsante que sólo se deshizo del buen hijo de una pobre madre que debía cargar el peso de perder a sus dos hijos casi al mismo tiempo.  
Un niño cruel e insensible que causaba molestias y dolor a todos con quien tenían contacto con él, alguien incapaz de llenar ese hueco dando y recibiendo cariño...alguien indigno.

-Y hablando de devolver... ¿ya lo hiciste con Soubi? -ahora unos pequeños jadeos se colaron entre cada palabra.

Nuestro pequeño pelinegro se había dejado caer de rodillas, la cabeza le dolía...se estaba mareando y el celular a nada de caer de su mano parecía pesar una tonelada debido a la dificultad para mantenerlo junto a su rostro. Las palabras desaparecieron y cualquier intento por unirlas para formular una oración no daba resultado.

-Él...MI COMBATIENTE es muy bueno en la cama ¿lo sabías?... por ello le di la orden de que se apegara a ti...para que hicieran ...un fuerte vínculo y fuese una preparación ... se podría decir que te lo deje en calidad de préstamo...y no creo tardar en que te lo pida de vuelta... *una risa estalló y la llamada terminó.

-Seime...tu...-esa risa desquiciada fue el detonante para que Ritsuka explotara y saliera de su shock...  
-¡BASTARDO!...-cerró el teléfono para luego estrellarlo contra la pared, ambas manos apoyó en el suelo junto a sus rodillas; esto era demasiado. No iba a soportar más nada posterior a esas declaraciones. Su llanto por fin emergió, fue amargo como el alcohol que tanto odiaba, su estómago estaba revuelto tan parecido a la sensación de haber comido algo en mal estado.

Casi en automático se levanto y abrió el pequeño bahúl que estaba en la parte final de la cama, abrió la tapa vieja para a continuación sacar la ropa que tenía allí guardada.


	5. Hasta nunca Soubi

p data-p-id="be3f29bb48d6ac1067f5b0d4050710dc"Una fotografía maltratada y con una esquina un tanto consumida por el fuego se vislumbraba como la última posesión valiosa que el pelinegro guardaría en esa pequeña maleta color lila, esa maleta que a pesar de no tener un tamaño considerable sería su única compañía en el próximo viaje que le aguardaba cómplice al alcance de su ventana./p  
p data-p-id="f235fa7d90abaf5970b80f28fac54bb7"Era el momento de tomar una decisión definitiva respecto a su vida y a sus relaciones, si bien no se sentía precisamente como un adulto en casi ningún aspecto, con la edad que tenía justo ahora y las amargas experiencias que tanto Seime como Soubi se habían encargado de dejar marcadas en lo más profundo de su ser, ahora podía sin titubear conocer la respuesta a sus problemas, afrontar la realidad de los últimos casi 4 años y por fin encontrar las respuestas a aquellas pesadillas interminables que le mantenían preso entre dolor e /Aceptaría la invitación a conocer la verdad sobre su pasado y futuro, aceptaría ver con sus propios ojos la realidad aunque eso significará quedar ciego o con el cuerpo deshecho, roto...br /Iría a la escuela de combatientes sacrificios... Aún si estaba sólo por ahora, iría por la resolución de tantos cuestionamientos nocturnos que le robaban el sueño hacía tantos pesados meses./p  
p data-p-id="da4d91753d4f70c20d8c6779446f7ecd"Las cargas eran ya demasiado para él, la desilución sabía peor que comer algo en mal estado, el saberse sólo ahora que todo el mundo se resquebrajaba encima suyo fue peor que volver a saber de Seime a quien desconocía por completo al tiempo que trataba de convencerse que ese Seime era un farsante y el real estaba muerto desde hacía años./p  
p data-p-id="6d1a9855f2c92caf1e123ee449da4121"¿Qué quería ese supuesto Seime?, ¿Acaso le estaba jugando una broma?... No había manera de saberlo pero tampoco de descartarlo debido a que los sucios detalles sobre Soubi y su asquerosa obediencia eran completamente exclusivos de ellos dos... O actualmente de ellos tres .../p  
p data-p-id="6451028fe8cff53d7335e139ee9f370b"¿Qué haría Katsuko-san?, ¿Qué haría Yuiko o Yayoi?, ¿Qué haría Sou...bi?/p  
p data-p-id="f5d2060f952fe88f89c10d224bd5bf35"Tantas dudas enredaban los pensamientos del pelinegro que se sentía a cada instante envuelto en una espesa telaraña, el shock de casi ser obligado a perder sus orejas para en seguida ser acosado por quién dice ser su amado hermano mayor que se supone está muerto y encima de todo aquello ese "hermano mayor" le hablase tan bruscamente no son hechos que él pueda manejar con esa frialdad que le caracteriza./p  
p data-p-id="5d1ede9e03129c245153525104cf67b8"... supongo que esto ha sido todo, no ha servido de mucho abandonar a mamá, ni la casa donde vivíamos, ni la escuela; haberse fugado con Soubi quizás no fue mi idea más brillante o acertada siendo que justo ahora haré lo mismo que en ese entonces... Huir.../p  
p data-p-id="798434197db6b9619b07b70f7eec656d"Era terrible ese hueco en el estómago al notar que por muchas soluciones que buscará, Ritsuka no conseguía salir del círculo infinito de engaños, dolor e impotencia en el que llevaba siendo presa como lo es un pequeño gorrión en una jaula o como las hermosas mariposas clavadas con alfileres en las vitrinas para su exhibición que coleccionaba Soubi. La diferencia no era mínima junto a esa sensación aprisionante que le recordaba cuál miserable podía ser la vida en un tiempo corto./p  
p data-p-id="0f570366e7b640394727c2aea9f42a14"Salió por la ventana procurando no generar ruido alguno, repasando mentalmente el camino al parque dónde había sido robado su primer beso, ahí sería la reunión con Ai y Midori, con ellos había quedado de verse para ir a Las Siete Lunas...br /Era crucial en su presente enfrentar todo lo que tuviera que ver con su presente y pasado, tenía que esclarecer de una vez por todas si el tipo que tenía la misma voz de Seime era él, cómo es que seguía vivo, porque había hecho todo esto y que vínculo tenía con Soubi... Si bien hasta hoy sólo le había demostrado ser un mentiroso, un traidor y un pervertido, lastimosamente era tarde para borrar un cariño genuino que el menor le tenía al rubio pese a todas sus malas acciones... Era demasiado tarde arrepentirse del amor que le tenía, sin embargo también era tarde para arrepentirse de decirle adiós para ir al encuentro de la verdad por muy cruda que fuese esta./p  
p data-p-id="65fe4fe63d4cd868239e26913e4840ae"Mirando por última vez a la distancia la casa donde había vivido los últimos meses, suspirando de forma melancólica y limpiando sus lágrimas, el pelinegro se puso la capucha de su chamarra negra para, con maleta en mano echarse a correr hacia el bosque rumbo al parque teniendo en su cabeza una fría despedida con sabor amargo, una despedida silenciosa, unas palabras que no pensó tendría que decir.../p  
p data-p-id="38c75c5715bb60381fcee6b62b809c25"-Hasta nunca... Soubi.../p 


End file.
